To validate the new glucose-clamp based approach for calculation of hepatic glucose uptake by comparison with the hepatic vein catheter technique, to determine the amount of hepatic glucose uptake following oral glucose load, and to investigate the influence of a low and a high carbohydrate diet on hepatic glucose uptake in health and niddm subjects.